


Honey, I Shrunk The Witches

by BroDan



Series: Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem Harry got a phone!, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroDan/pseuds/BroDan
Summary: After failing to heed Daffodil's warning about a creepy old house, Prue falls into the clutches of a repulsive demon who reduces her in size to a mere five inches.
Relationships: Piper Halliwell & Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell & Prue Halliwell & Harry Potter, Prue Halliwell & Harry Potter
Series: Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌, HARRY POTTER/CHARMED





	1. A Whole New Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil bought a new phone. She met a guy, and had a premonition of his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Road, San Francisco, CA. 8 A. M.**

Daffodil was going to an electronics store to buy a cell phone. It's about time, right? She have never seen a cell phone before, let alone used it.

She had only used a landline telephone, which became stale and boring to the new generation. Maybe Dudley even already had one of these! 

She wondered what will she do with the cell phone. She heard it was tiny and thick, cute and...well, cute. 

**Electronics Store, San Francisco, CA. 8:30 A. M.**

After minutes of walking, she arrived at the electronics store; it called Santos's Electronics. The building was located at a middle of a lane of stores. 

She went inside and saw racks of phones were inside there. She went over to the counter and saw a male cashier. He had a black straight hair. 

He had a pair of blue eyes and also a thin and short beard. Judging by his color of the skin, he was a Latin American.

"Welcome to the Santos's Electronics, what can I help you with, Miss?" "I want to buy a cell phone," "What brand?" said the cashier.

"Uhhh, actually I'm not expert at these things," "Ok..." chuckled the cashier as he took out 7 phones. 

"Here is the Nokia 5190. First released in 1998, the Nokia 5190 wasn't the sexiest of devices—all it really did was make calls, send incredibly short texts, and run games like Snake—you know the game, right?—but it got the job done." said the cashier, holding the Nokia 5190.

Daffodil touched and looked at the Nokia. It was slightly thick and had a tiny and also thick antenna on top of the phone.

It had a small screen and a number 0 to 9 below the screen. 

Then, the cashier took a phone. "And this is Nokia 3390, It has over 35 ringtones built-in with space for seven custom tones. These can either be downloaded, or composed by the user on the handset." the cashier continued. 

"The phone has various _'profiles'_ that can set a number of preferences such as silent mode where the phone will not ring, useful for situations where it is inappropriate to do so. 

"Screensavers can be made from received picture messages. The Nokia 3390's main new feature introduced over its predecessors was a Chat function. This is an instant messaging-like feature that works on standard SMS, it means short message sevice. 

"The 3390 was popular for SMS text messaging because of Chat and also because it allowed long messages three times the size of a standard SMS text message, at 459 characters. It also featured threaded SMS writing and voice dialing for the quick dialing of selected numbers.

"The 3390 is known for having many features that were rare for the time. These include many utilities, such as a calculator, Nokia network monitor, stop watch and a reminder function. It has four games: Pairs II, Space Impact, Bantumi, and the hugely popular Snake II. The Snake series of games had been popular on Nokia handsets since the late 1990s, do you know that?"

Daffodil didn't have any interest on video games but stop watch? Calculator? That would help Daffodil in some financial issues. 

The 3390 was an oval-looking phone. It had the screen and the numbers below but it didn't have an antenna (which is somewhat good)! 

"And this is Nokia 8250 kicked things off this year by introducing the world’s first monochromatic display in a phone. We bid au revoir to the boring black and white display and welcomed a single-colour display, in this case, the colour was blue." 

The cashier turned on the cell phone and the screen was hypnotisingly blue. It had a similar shape to the 3390 but it was more like a square than an oval. 

"The phone also sported a compact design at that time, making it a popular choice, it had vibration; downloadable monophonic ringtones, composer. 

"It also had SMS chat, predictive text input, over-the-air activation for sending or receiving phone numbers, business card sending or receiving and finally an organizer." 

Daffodil looked at the phone in awe, she thought only computers that had those utilities, love how the world changed. Then, the cashier grabbed a green cell phone. 

"This is Samsung SGH R220, it was one of the earliest phones made by Samsung Group. The phone was officially announced by the South Korean giant in January 2001. The dual-band GSM 2G network-equipped phone had single SIM functionality and it came with a WAP 1.1 inbuilt web browser. The phone came in three colors–Dark Gray, Green and Navy Blue."

The Samsung had an antenna, apparently, and the screen was blue too. 

"The SGH R220 featured a monochrome graphics display with resolution of 128 X 64, blue back-lighting and dynamic font sizes. In addition to downloadable monophonic ringtones, it had a built-in ringtone composer. The phone did not come with internal memory but it had ability to keep the records of 10 dialed, missed and received calls, and was able to save up to 100 contacts."

 _'100 contacts?! Ok, let's see...The Grangers, Piper, Prue, The Weasleys...'_ Daffodil thought dreamily. "The phone came with three games–Casino, Hexa and Mole. 

"Its inbuilt applications included an organizer. It was backed by a Li-Ion battery which was able to deliver 150 hours of standby and 5 hours of talk-time. The phone measured 110 X 46 X 23.5mm in dimensions and weighed 99 grams.

"If you don't think that's enough for you, there's Motorola Timeport L7089, it's a flip mobile phone manufactured by Motorola. They were first released in 1999. 

"It weighed 140 grams. The flip phone version of the Timeport was included with select late 1990s. Voice note, voice activation and monophonic ringtones were included too," 

The cashier put down the Motorola and picked up a black cell phone. 

"The Siemens C25 is a mobile phone introduced by Siemens in 1999. It weighs 135 grams and the phone's battery powers the phone for 300 minutes talk time, or up to 160 hours if left in stand-by mode.

"It is a dual-band mobile phone, supporting both GSM 900 and GSM 1800 network frequencies. It supports up to 21 monophonic ringtones. 

"It also supports SMS sending and receiving. The colour includes Classic Green, Blue, Anthracite, Bright Blue and Yellow. Monophonic ringtones, composer were part of the cell phone too," 

It had a green screen and an antenna. It looked like the Nokia 5190. 

"And the last one, Ericsson R310s was a mobile phone produced last year in a rugged body designed for use in environments or ways which might easily damage a standard handset."

The Ericsson had a giant antenna and the phone itself were hard thick.

"The outside of the body is reinforced with rubber inlays to withstand harsh treatment and to provide a good grip, preventing the phone from being slippery when wet.

"It is water resistant, the lid having silicone gaskets and membranes of GORE All-Weather material which prevented water from leaking in.

"At the time the R310s was designed, most handsets still had a vulnerable external antenna. The R310s had a so-called _'shark fin'_ antenna which was short and almost flat, and could withstand flexing.

"The software was similar to that in other Ericsson phones of the period and the package offered voice dialing, vibrating call alert, and data or fax capabilities.

"The phone survived slightly longer than others launched at the same time due to the lack of a replacement ruggedised model." 

This was hard. Very hard. Especially for Daffodil. She had 7 choices...7!

There was the simple one, the slightly modern one, the hypnotising one, the surprising one, the futuristic one, the thick one and the water-proof one. 

"Just take your time, I know it's hard," said the cashier patiently. 13 minutes later (for real), she finally chose one. She chose Ericsson R310. 

It costed 250 Dollars (35 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 26 Knuts). She gave him the money to the cashier and asked is his name Felix.

The cashier said it was his father's name, his name is Quentin. "So, I hope we will meet again," said Daffodil. "Me too, Miss..."

"Potter, Daffodil Potter," said Daffodil as she shook Quentin's hand officially. "So...uhhh...goodbye then," "Yeah, goodbye,"

Daffodil left the store and admired her new phone. She then decided to go to P3 to show her sisters her new phone. 

She didn't like boasting very much but what the heck! Daffodil happily walked to P3. Along the way, she said a simple "Hi" to the passers-by. 

She then passed by a dirty, old house. It looked like it was abandoned. Then, she got a shiver, somehow. Daffodil suspected either it was just the wind or it was the house. 

Daffodil was just about to continue walking when he bumped into a guy. "Sorry," said the guy. "No, I'm sorry," insisted Daffodil.

Daffodil's eyes met his. He had a pair of blue eyes and a brown hair. "I hope you didn't get hurt...uhhh..." "Finn, my name is Finn,"

"What's your last name?" asked Daffodil, raising an eyebrow at Finn. "Finn...uhhh...Huckleberry,"

"Finn Huckleberry? If your name were reversed, you become Huckleberry Finn," laughed Daffodil, remembering about The Adventure of Huckleberry Finn book that was banned a century ago. 

"You live here?" asked Daffodil. "Uhh...yeah, I just moved in," said Finn awkwardly. "Hey, do you want to come in and have a cup of tea?" 

"No, thank you. I want to go to P3." "Oh, that famous club right?" Daffodil nodded. "Well, we can talk later...here," said Finn as he took out a pen and a paper and then gave it to Daffodil 

"Make sure to call me," said Finn and he went inside his house. Daffodil looked at the paper, it was his phone number. Hey, maybe Daffodil can use her cell phone! 

Daffodil put the paper inside her pocket and had a sudden premonition. Finn was at the Manor. There was a demon standing right in front of him. 

The demon shot Finn with a red laser beam through a wand. Finn screamed and got shattered. The premonition ended and Daffodil opened her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	2. The Sudden Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil showed her phone to her sisters and the demon, Gammill, just shrunk a woman. P3 had a new manager, who is awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**P3, San Francisco, CA. 8:25 A. M.**

Piper was talking to the new manager, Treat. He was the most successful promoter in the Bay Area. 

"White gauze curtains would give this place some flair. You know what I'm saying? Then we'll take out these tables over here. Replace them with mounds of pillows so people can lay back and get comfortable. You look worried, baby girl.

"We–uh–Treat. I know I gave you the authority to make some changes in the club, but I thought they would happen gradually. You know, I don't want to shock the regulars." said Piper. 

"Well, I do. All right? You're place seems too safe. Now do you trust me? Do you trust the number one club promoter in all of San Francisco?" 

"Yes, of course…" "Good. All right, guys. Rip it all out!" Treat demanded as Prue entered. "Wait a minute! What's going on? That's our table? Who told them that they could rip out our table?"

"I did." said Treat. "And who are you?" "Prue, this is Treat Taylor. He's the new manager of P3." Piper introduced. "I beg your pardon? The new what?"

"I just hired him on a trial basis." "Well, isn't that interesting. Piper, we need to talk," said Prue, pulling Piper to the side. "You look worried, Prue," 

"Well, why didn't you tell about this?" said Prue, shocked that P3 had a new manager. "It just happened yesterday. Which is why I asked you to come down here today." said Piper. 

"Piper, we have talked about this, we said we weren't going to do this." said Prue abruptly. "Uh, do what?" 

"Make any major changes in our lives. All the books caution against it. After you've suffered a major loss. Do not sell the house. Do not get married. Do not quit your job." 

"Okay, but like it or not, there's been a lot of changes lately, and this is hardly the biggest." said Piper and they saw Daffodil rushing in. 

"Oh, speak of the devil," Prue muttered. "It's actually half-angel," corrected Piper as Daffodil walked up to them. "Hi, guys." Daffodil greeted her sisters. 

"Hello," Prue greeted back. "I hope I'm not interrupting." "No, no we were just talking." "Well, I have a quick question, but it can wait. Continue." said Daffodil politely. 

"I was just explaining to Prue that the changes I'm making in the club are not by choice. They are by necessity. Okay? P3 has been struggling a little lately." 

"Oh, I can pay you, you can use my money," Prue volunteered. "Prue, I will not use your money for P3, you had done enough for P3,"

Piper hugged Prue thankfully and shortly. "But P3 is like my family too, it-it's like my second home,"

"I know, but it is my club, it was..." said Piper distractedly. "But it's not fair. You shouldn't carry the financial burden." 

"I will worry about the source of our income if you worry about the Source of All Evil." There's a moment of silence.

"Speaking of evil, I found something." said Daffodil. "What is it?" asked Piper. "Okay, this morning I walk by this house and I get...this shiver."

"A shiver?" "Does it mean anything?" asked Daffodil worriedly. "It's a shiver." said Piper. "That's what people do, they eat, work, sleep and go to toilet,"

"I had a premonition too, it's this guy named Finn lives there. We bumped into each other at the front of the house," 

"Well, what did you see?" asked Prue. "Finn get killed by a demon," "Are you sure?" "I wouldn't say that if I wasn't sure," "What did the demon look like?" 

"He is slightly old, he is maybe in his 50's," Daffodil described the demon. "He is a dirty-blonde and...have a wand,"

"Is he a wizard?" "Maybe, maybe not," "So we have another innocent to protect," said Piper. "Well, do you know anything about the house?" questioned Prue.

"Not much but hey, look!" said Daffodil as she took our her new cell phone. The sisters looked at Daffodil amusedly.

"So, you bought a phone, eh?" Daffodil chuckled. "This way, you can call me whenever and wherever I want," "Hey, we know about phones, alright?"

Daffodil turned red in embarrassment, of course they knew! "Hey, Daffodil. Don't worry about it, now, we have to worry about Finn," 

Daffodil nodded understandingly. "So do you want to check the house out?" "With no doubt," said Daffodil and she left the bar. 

**Finn's house, San Francisco, CA. 8:37 A. M.**

He was driving into the driveway with a woman named Claudia on his motorcycle. "Geez, Finn. You live here?" said the woman.

"It needs some work. Okay, it needs a lot of work, but it's nicer inside. I'll show you." Finn told his maybe-his-girlfriend. 

"I must be out of my mind." "Why?" "I don't know. Going home with a guy I just met." said the apparently-not-Finn's-girlfriend.

"Come on. What are you afraid of?" said Finn. They went inside the house and Finn tried to turn on the light, but it didn't work.

"I keep meaning to get that fixed." said Finn, slightly irritated. "It's kind of dark in here, Finn." said the woman. "

You're a little old to be scared of the dark, aren't you? Maybe I should go check the circuit breaker." "Wait, don't go."

"It's okay." said Finn as he left to _'check'_ the circuit breaker. Meanwhile, there's the demon from Daffodil's premonition, he was watching the woman from behind a hole in the wall.

"Who's there?" said the woman as she started getting scared. The demon, Gammill, used his wand to shrink her as she screamed in horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	3. Respect for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P3 is now called The Spot; Gammill shrunk Prue into a 5 inch human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Finn's house, San Francisco, CA. 9 A. M.**

Gammill was sharpening his tools and decorating a small figurine. Meanwhile outside the house, Daffodil was watching Finn left on his motorcycle. 

**415 Magazine, San Francisco, CA. 9 A. M.**

Prue was walking down the hallway with her boss, Gil Corso. There was a camera hanging around Prue's neck.

"So what should I do today? Taking a picture of George Bush?" asked Prue sarcastically. "No, I need you to take a picture of P3," said Mr. Corso thoughtfully.

"The due date for the picture is tomorrow, ok?" "P3?" "Yeah, your sister's club are one of the main attractions right now so you can do this, right?" said Mr. Corso. 

"Mr. Corso, umm, there's a tiny little prob—" "Good, remember, deadline is tomorrow," Mr. Corso reminded Prue and he stalked off. Prue turned around and left with an angry feeling. 

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 9:13 A. M.**

Paige entered the Manor through the front door. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Daffodil called out loud.

Then, she found Leo hovering in the living room with swirls of orbs around him. "Leo?" called Daffodil slowly and Leo fell to the ground.

"Leo, are you okay? Uh, I knocked, but nobody answered. And the door was unlocked." Leo stood up.

"Oh, it usually is. Otherwise, demons come crashing through and it costs a fortune to fix. If you're looking for Prue, she's not here. She's working," 

"Actually, I was looking for you." "Me? Why?" "Well, seeing that you're a whitelighter and I'm part whitelighter, I was hoping we could have a whitelighter to part whitelighter chat." said Daffodil. 

"Sure. Of course, sit down." "So you have the ability to locate your charges, right?" Daffodil began. "Sometimes." 

"And if you have a sixth sense for locating good, is it possible that I have one for locating evil?" "You think you sensed evil?" 

"I know it sounds silly, but there's this house that I walk by and I get this really bad feeling from. The problem is that I've already discussed it with Prue and Piper and they've dismissed it." 

"So you want me to talk to them?" asked Leo. "I hate to put you in the middle." "Well, it's part of my job. Uh, I'll just talk to them when I sense their minds are in the right spot." 

"Thank you." said Daffodil gratefully as Prue entered the Manor. "Damn it!" "Now would not be a good time." said Leo as they went over to her.

"I am only going to say this once. The real world better start showing me some respect. Otherwise, I am going to saving it every week." 

"What happened?" "I just have been assigned to take a picture of P3," "That's great! I don't see any problem here," 

"The problem is that they were doing an extreme renovation on P3, they said it would take days," said Prue. "And my boss didn't listen to me." 

"Hey, Prue. There's something–" "You're not still talking about the creepy house. Are you? Did you find out any new information?" asked Prue. 

"I think it's worth checking out." said Leo. "Huh. Okay. Well, let's go. I mean, it's not like I have to take a picture of P3 now."

"Yeah, but I want to go to Hogwarts," "You said you can't Apparate between borders," said Prue questioningly.

"But they didn't say I can't orb either," said Daffodil as she conjured a pen and paper. "Here's the address. I'll see you there later. Leo, thanks."

"Sure." said Leo and Daffodil closed her eyes, then she orbed away. "Yes, it work," said Daffodil, fading as she left.

"You really think she's on to something?" said Prue. "Well, the important thing is that she does, so I think we should support that."

"Okay. Well, then I'll go head over there." "Do you want me to go with you? I mean you don't even know what's there." "Leo, please. This is what I do." said Prue and she left. 

**P3, San Francisco, CA. 9:16 A M.**

Treat was showing Piper the new waitresses uniforms with the name The Spot on it. "Woo, now that's what I'm talking about." said Treat proudly.

"You're changing the name of the club?" "Man, you know that's the plan. You know?" "What's wrong with P3?"

"Well, you know we polled people and most of them thought it was a parking level. I mean I don't even know what it stands for." said Treat honestly. "It stands for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. We are P3. We were." 

"Yeah, but check this out. The new image deserves a new name. Otherwise, no one will know what it is. You know what I'm saying? But look, if you're against it. Look, I can take it all down, change things around, whatever you want me to do baby girl." 

"No, it's just–it's just another change. So, uh, do what you want." "You cool?" "Yeah."

"You cool?" Treat repeated. "Yeah." "You cool?" Treat repeated again. "Uh-huh." "All right." 

**Finn's house, San Francisco, CA. 9:23 A. M.**

Prue was knocking on the front door but no one answered it so she started to walk away. Then, the door creepily opened by itself. 

"Oh, come on, Prue. Show a little spine." Prue encouraged herself as she went into the house. "Hello?"

Then there was Gammill, watching Prue from the hole in the wall. "Anybody home?"

Prue then saw a collection of little dolls with looks of horror on their faces. She picked up one and accidentally dropped the doll. 

"No!" Prue turned around to see Gammill was pointing his wand at her. Before she could made a move, she was shrunken by Gammill.

"Uh-oh!" said Prue as she ran away with her tiny little feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	4. Demon Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue's in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Finn's house, San Francisco, CA. 9:30 A. M.**

Gammill was looking for Prue who had been shrunken, she was hiding under a table. "Where are you? You can't have gone that far." 

"Leo. Leo. Oh!" Prue whispered loudly as the demon saw Prue running across the floor to the couch. "I see you." said Gammill as he tried to grab Prue. 

However, Prue jumped out of his reach. "Well, you little witch. We'll see how long you last." said Gammill, getting the vacuum cleaner. "Oh, this sucks." 

**P3 aka The Spot, San Francisco, CA. 9:42 A. M.**

Leo and Daffodil orbed into a secure area. "I can't get used to this orbing thing." Daffodil complained. "You will. You've got in you."

"I feel like my stomach's going to come out of me." "I can say the same for your Apparation," teased Leo as he started to find Piper.

Daffodil, who was slightly taken aback, playfully hit Leo in the arm. Then, they found Piper. "Uh, what's with the white gauze? It's worse than up there." said Leo.

"It was Treat's idea. What are you guys doing here?" "We orbed in." said Daffodil. "Together?"

"Yeah, well we were worried about Phoebe. She was supposed to meet me at the creepy house, but she never showed so I thought maybe she got hung up. So I went to your place—" 

"Um, I thought we decided not to investigate the so-called creepy house." "Well, I know you didn't think it was anything, but Leo..."

"Oh, so you went behind my back and asked Leo." "She didn't go behind your back and I'm her whitelighter, too." said Leo.

"Uh-hmm, right. Well, it's a smart thing to do as a witch, but an annoying thing to do as a sister. So what happened to Prue?" 

"I don't know. I checked my radar, but she dropped to the tiniest blip." said Leo. "And what would account for that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it—" Then, Daffodil's cell phone rang. She took it out. "It's Prue," said Daffodil as she showed it to the other two.

"Answer it," said Leo. Daffodil answered the phone. _"Hey, Daffodil, is that you?"_ asked Prue from the phone. She heard the sound of a vacuum.

"Is that a vacuum?" _"You better come here quick, there's a dem—"_ Suddenly, the line was cut off. "Oh, no," said Daffodil.

"What?" "We better go to the house, Prue's in danger," "Well then, what are we waiting for, I'm not going to lose another sister," said Piper.

As they were leaving the workmen was breaking the P3 sign. "Piper?"

"Doesn't matter. P3 doesn't exist anymore." said Piper gloomily as Daffodil stared at the broken sign. 

**Finn's house, San Francisco, CA. 9:49 A. M.**

Prue's grabbing onto the couch for dear life, literally! Gammill's trying to suck her into the vacuum cleaner as Finn entered the room. 

"Watch out! One's loose! Shut the door. Shut it!" "What are you going to do with her when you find her?" asked Finn worriedly.

"Don't ask questions." "The same thing you did with the other one?" Gammill then abruptly shut off the vacuum cleaner and Prue relaxed. 

"I said don't ask questions. The other one. Still, that... that gives me an idea." said Gammill as he went over to a shelf and took out the woman he shrunk earlier, who was covered in clay. 

"Do you want me to—" "Shh." Prue saw the other girl try to say help me. "The door is still open."

"Shut it!" and without any second thoughts, he closed the door, which made Prue frowned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	5. The Power of Two and A Whitelighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil, Piper and Leo had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Finn's House, San Francisco, CA. 9:53 A. M.**

Piper's car was outside with Piper, Daffodil and Leo in it. "There it is. See? Oh, shiver."

"Well, uh, Daffodil you don't have to be a super witch to know that that house is creepy." said Piper.

"I saw a motorcycle in the driveway. Somebody's home." said Leo. "Okay, so I say we go up to the front door. You knock and I will freeze." 

"You don't always have control over your powers. You might be blowing up our innocent."

"Okay, so how about you orb in, check out the place, and tell us what we're up against." 

"Guys, I have an idea–" "Well, the problem with that is what if what we're dealing with is not supernatural. Then I've orbed into somebody's living room and we've risked exposure." Leo cut off Daffodil. 

"I mean if I just–" Daffodil began again but Piper cut her off. "This is why I say we go with the freeze."

"I can get Finn out of the house." said Daffodil impatiently. 

"How?" "Well, I know him. I'll just go in, lure him out, and you can go in and snoop around for the demon,"

"No. What if the demon is disguising as Finn?" said Piper. "So who's the guy that will be murdered in the Manor,"

"I don't know. Some witchy, supernatural stuff," Then, Daffodil grabbed Piper by the arms. "Piper, don't worry about it, just do as what I said,"

"But it's too dangerous. Right, Leo?" "Actually, it sounds like our best bet." said Leo. "Are you siding with Paige now?"

"Hey, there's no sides. And, yes." "Huh!" gasped Piper in anger.

"Look, I know I'm new to magic, but the only way to change that is to allow me to get some experience." said Daffodil. "And I'm just trying to protect you." 

"That's nice, but your protecting me may be hurting Prue. Look, I got her into this. Let me help get her out of it." 

"Okay, fine. Go. But bring this Finn guy to somewhere safe, take him to P3, or–I mean, The Spot." "Roger that," said Daffodil as she got out of the car. 

"Do not go into that house. Did you hear me? I said do not go in!" But Daffodil'd left. "It is like talking to a wall."

"She's got the Halliwell hearing." said Leo. Meanwhile inside the house, Prue was jumping up to the woman in clay.

"Whoo! That's one good thing about being so small. I'm so light I can kind of fly. Can you talk?" The only response Prue could got was a whimper.

"Okay. Just close your eyes and don't tense up." said Prue as she kicked and broke the clay and the woman started to collapse. 

"No, no. You can collapse later. I need you to run now. Can you do that?" "Yeah."

"We got to go before Gammill sees us." and right at the moment, Gammill came up and trapped them under a can.

"Gotcha. I knew a witch could never resist saving an innocent." said Gammill as he heard someone knocking on the door.

It was Daffodil. "Hello!" "Now what?" said Gammill. "Hello! Anybody home!"

"Another girl. Get her inside. Go get her. Get her!" Gammill told Finn like he was a servant. "Maybe we should just let them all go."

"Since when did you develop a conscience? Hmm? I never gave you one. Now what are you standing around for? Go! Go! Fetch!" 

Finn went to answer the door while Prue was yelling. "Be quiet!" Gammill then put them in a container. 

Meanwhile with the front door situation, Finn was opening the door to see Daffodil.

"Hi!" said Daffodil cheerfully. "Hi!" "Remember me? I'm Daffodil. We bumped into each other," "Yeah, I remember. What brings you here, Daffodil?"

"Let's just say I got tired of waiting for you to show up on my doorstep." "I'm sorry?" 

"Look, if we're going to go out, the first thing you need to know about me is that I don't play games. I see what I want and I, uh, go for it. Do you have a problem with that?" 

"Are you always this aggressive with guys?" said Finn, slightly scared. "Just the ones I like." "Why don't you come in?" Finn offered. 

Daffodil hesitated which made Finn asked, "Is something wrong?" "Oh, just the old cliché. My mother told me never to go into stranger's houses. That thing." said Daffodil. 

While she was saying that, she felt horrible. She lied about everything to him. "Come on. What are you afraid of?"

"Don't do it," mumbled Piper from afar. "Do it." mumbled Gammill, who was watching through the hole in the wall.

Daffodil hesitated and started to enter the house. "No, wait. On second thought, let's just go out." said Finn. 

Daffodil sighed with relief and they left the house. "The lure worked." said Leo. Daffodil and Finn drove away on his motorcycle. 

Daffodil turned around and waved at them. "Barely." Piper added. Meanwhile, Gammill was going to Prue and the woman.

"Now where were we?" Leo and Piper eventually orbed in and Gammill hid. "Piper! Piper!" shouted Prue in her small voice.

"You go that way. I'll go this way." "In here!" Piper looked around and found Gammill's collection of small dolls.

"Oh, weird." "What a bizarre collection. I wouldn't touch. We should look for Prue. I'll check upstairs."

"Piper! Piper!" shouted Prue but Piper can't hear Phoebe's cries. Leo then came back in.

"There's nothing upstairs. I mean nothing. Anything down here?" "No, nothing but a bunch of clays."

"I think we should get out of here. Check the Book of Shadows. I-I want to know what we're dealing with."

"Well, whatever it is it better not require the Power of Three to vanquish it." said Piper and they orbed out. The demon went over to Prue.

"Well, well the Power of Three. So you're not just a witch, but a Charmed One. Nothing will make happier than to collect you all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	6. The Tiny Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil found out about Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Finn's house, San Francisco, CA. 10:23 A. M.**

Gammill was putting Prue and the woman into clay. "When your clay hardens, I'll fire up the kiln and once you're in the kiln, there'll be nothing left to save. Don't worry. I'll be back. Once I complete my collection." said Gammill and he left. 

"Okay, good. Now that he's gone, I can focus on getting us out of here. Although, I do have to tell you I am not having the best day of my life.

It began with today where a man made me feel this big, and now I actually am this big. And next up is being baked." mumbled Prue loudly. 

The woman shrieked. "Well, that's just a round about of saying 'don't panic'. I'm going to get us out of here. I'm...going...to turn... this day around.

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 10:27 A. M.**

Piper and Leo were searching for Gammill in the Book of Shadows in the attic. 

"Found him! Gammill a.k.a. The Collector. He's known for his passion of collecting one of a kind figurines. Wonder what he gets out of that?" Leo asked. 

"Well, speaking for my great-aunt Sylvia, who collects Hummels, when they have a hard time dealing with real people figurines can be their best friends." said Piper. 

"Yeah, but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the Book of Shadows." "So what does?" 

"Well, apparently he went up against a witch sometime in the seventies. A spell was cast to make as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside. Like this I suppose." 

"Does it say what he did to deserve that?" "No, if he's the one who will kill this guy, where is he then?" asked Leo. 

"If I know, I would tell, not just being quiet," said Piper. "But I think he's still inside the house,"

"Well, it's kinda obvious, you don't want people to make fun of your hideousity if you were him," 

"Well, then we need to find Daffodil and hope that she's not in trouble so we can find Prue and hope that she's not in trouble. 

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Paige. I mean she's in a public place. Nobody's going to hurt her at The Spot." Leo assured and they orbed to The Spot. 

Downstairs, Daffodil and Finn was coming in the Manor. "Make this place as your own, even I will get used to it," 

"I really like your place." Finn praised. "Oh, this is actually not my place, it's my sister's," "Really, so where do you live?"

"Uhhh, that..." Daffodil began slowly. "was complicated," 

"I'm really glad I didn't bring you in. You know this is the first time a girl has ever invited me back to her sister's place." said Finn amusingly. 

"Well, uh, I just thought the club was kind of noisy and we could, um, hang out here. Um, first actually I have a question."

"About what?" "About your house." "I don't really want to talk about that."

"If something bad is going on there, I need for you to tell me about it. Please, my sister could be in trouble." 

"I don't know much. It's only recently that I've started asking questions myself." "Asking who?" Daffodil asked. "Gammill."

"What's his deal?" "I'm not sure." "Well, how do you know him?" "He made me." "Made you? What is that like a gangster thing?" 

"No. Look give me your hand. Put it here. Do you feel that? I'm not like you." said Finn as he placed Daffodil's hand on his abdomen. "Oh, my god." 

**The Spot (P3), San Francisco, CA. 10:32 A. M.**

Piper and Leo was orbing into a secure area. There was loud music and the waitresses were sexually dancing on the bar. 

"I got just got, uh, got a creepy shivers myself." said Piper, looking shocked. "Now I'm glad you changed the name." said Leo, looking at one of the waitresses. 

"Oh! Look at the waitresses!" One of them was dancing in front of them. "Oh, no! Don't look! They're practically removing their spots."

Piper tried to cover Leo's eyes. "Can you do that in public?" said Leo, looking sideways. "Uh! Listen to me. Just go look for Paige. Daffodil? Go."

Piper walked toward the back of the club where a bouncer stopped her. "Hold it! You can't go in there." said the bouncer. "Excuse me?" "It's the VIP area." 

"Oh! You're assuming because I not tall, tattooed, or big breasted that I'm not important. That's a bad assumption because I own this club. Which makes me a V.V.VIP."

Then, Treat came out to meet her. "Piper! Piper! Piper! She's good, man. What's up girl?" "Hi." said Piper casually.

"We got a fly crowd." "Uh-huh." "I told you all it needs is a little danger."

"Yeah, that's exactly what this place lacked. Um, listen. Have you seen my sister Daffodil?" "Yeah, she was here, but she left. She said it was too noisy." 

"She said what?" "It was too noisy." Treat repeated and Piper left him to find Leo was trying to get through the crowd, but was caught in between two dancing waitresses. 

He didn't seem to mind too much. "Excuse me! Hi! Having fun? Let's go. Daffodil took Finn to her Manor. Let's go." They then went behind a sofa and orb out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


End file.
